mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эквиус Заххак
|intro = 4111 |first = 4019 |title = Наследник Пустоты |age = 6 альтерианских солнечных циклов (13 земных лет) |screenname = centaursTesticle |style = With Bow and Arrow at the ready ("D -->"), he takes e%ception to 100d language unbefitting of b100 b100ds. Capitalizes STRONG, all derivatives, and the first letter of sentences. No ending punctuation. Replaces the word "nay" with "neigh," along with various other horse/cow puns. |zodiac = Стрелец |specibus = кулаковидный, луковидный, ½луковидный |relations = Nepeta Leijon - Moirail Aradia Megido - Kismesis/Matesprit Aurthour - Lusus/Sprite (Deceased) Expatriate Darkleer - Ancestor |planet = Земли Пещер и Тишины |like = Being strong, lusus milk, musclebeast art |dislike = swearing/cursing |theme = |pesterlogs = (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) }} Эквиус Заххак, также известный в Троллиане по хэндлу centaursTesticle, является одним из Троллей. Его знак зодиака - Стрелец (♐). Один из его рогов имеет форму стрелы, второй же сломан. Также он является обладателем разбитых солнечных очков, пары выбитых зубов и прически в стиле *Вдовий пик*. Имя Эквиуса берет корни с латинского Equus, или “лошадь”. В этом также могло сыграть роль название пьесы “"Equus", в которой мальчик обнаруживает свое половое влечение к лошадям. Это может объяснить почти нездоровую одержимость Эквиуса ко всему относящемуся к копытным (hoofbeasts). Его имя также могло происходить от названия созвездия “Equueleus", или “Малый Конь”. Заххак - персонаж иранской мифологии, который был сильным и умным, но легко управляемым его злыми советчиками мирового господства. Заххак также известен как Беварасп, который в переводе означает “кто имеет 10,000 лошадей” (100²). Использование слова “кентавр” в чамхендле является отсылкой на Греческую мифологию, в которой Стрелец был сопоставим с кентавром. Особенностью письма(квирк) Эквиуса включает в себя добавление лука и стрелы (D -->) перед разговором, что является ссылкой на его знак 'sagittarius', означающего “лучник” на Латыни. Он так же использует 100 , заменяя “сто”. Кроме того он заменяет букву “х” знаком %; эти последние 3 особенности письма таким образом указывают на его знак зодиака: большинство изображений показывают Стрельца с его луком и “cent” (процент) происходит от латинского “centum”, означающего сто (хотя и не от слова “centaur”(кентавр), так как это слово имеет Греческие корни). Слово “testicle” (яичко) в его чамхендле может ссылаться на эротический характер его портретов “мускултварей”. К тому же, “X” на испанском означает “equis”, что может также являться отсылкой. Также, он часто упоминает мифических животных, и говорит с некоторым оттенком превосходства - сердится когда Непета использует грязные выражения (дьявол) и говорит ей, что её “принадлежность к низкой касте” может “распустить её нравственный облик”. Путем лжи и ко8арст8а, он в конечном итоге стал лидером Синей Команде. Биография Hivebent Эквиус - высокомерный тролль, который считает игроков красной команды “ржавокровными отбросами”, и сам он, голубых кровей, очень высоко стоит в обществе троллей по гемоспектру. Его лузус, Артур, очень похож на человекоподобное существо, и его плакаты на стене представляют фактически часть старых и уважаемых традиций Альтернии, несмотря на их смущающий вид. Сами постеры берут начало из иронического обзора искусства, сделанного Эндрю Хасси. Некоторые также появились в “Jandrew Edits” редакции его со-автора. Эквиус чрезвычайно силен. Настолько силен, что каждый раз пытаясь использовать лук и стрелы, всё заканчивается тем, что он просто ломает лук как веточку. Аналогично, очки разбиваются в его руках, и его нежное прикосновение оставляет синяки. В результате, ему никогда не удавалось удачно выпустить стрелу. Его комната просто завалена сломанными луками и стрелами. Он приобрел почти фетишисткую одержимость разламывать их, схожую с одержимостью Вриски в разбивании шаров номер 8. Непета неправильно растолковывает это как простую неопытность в стрельбе из лука. Ему нравится строить роботов, и он изготовил пару механических ног для Тавроса, механическую руку для Вриски и целое роботизированное тело с синей кровью для Арадии. Тем не менее, он является “Мизантроботичным” и сражаясь с роботами, которых он строит для жестоких поединков, получает удовольствие, (Вполне возможно, именно это делает его самым сильным игроком в Пре-Hivebent’е) нередко теряя зубы во время таких поединков. Весь пол его дома завален сломанными частями роботов. Технологию, которую Эквиус использует при постройке его роботов очень схожа (или даже идентична) технологии, используемой при постройке дримбота Джейд и аугментации Кролика Джона, но вряд ли он принимал участие в их постройке. Однако, вполне возможно, что технологию его роботов раскрыл Джейк и/или Дедушка, или же она появляется в каждой сессии из некоего источника в стартосфере. Будучи невероятно сильным, Эквиус не находит игру в Sgrub сложной. Вместо строительства лестницы он просто прыгает в первые врата его мира в Медиуме - Земель Пещер и Тишины. Он спокойно обезглавливает огромных врагов одним ударом и добирается до вторых врат в крайне малые сроки. Позже Эквиус доставляет Арадии её робота. После того как Арадия вселяется в новое механическое тело, он спрашивает её чувствует ли она какие-нибудь странные ощущения или желания. Она выясняет что Эквиус вставил в сердце робота чип, вызывающий у Арадии любовные чувства к нему. Она выдирает своё новое сердце, разбивает его кулаком, избивает Эквиуса и в конце концов целует его. Спустя некоторое время, Эквиус отправляется на планету Непеты, Земли маленьких кубиков и чая, где она его приветствует дружественным “напрррыгом”. Когда она спрашивает о том, что случилось с Арадией, Эквиус говорит, что не знает, и где она сейчас. Пост-Hivebent После взрыва Арадии, он большую часть своего времени проводит с Непетой ( по крайней мере один час из которого он использует для разговора о чувствах на куче сломанных роботов). После предупреждения от Карката о Гамзи, он советует Непете скрыться, а сам отправляется на его поиски. Когда ему удалось отыскать его, тот выглядел устрашающе. Эквиус был убит Гамзи. который задушил его до смерти тетивой от лука. Он умирает с улыбкой на лице,скорее всего от того, что его душит высококровный, и также вследствие эротической асфиксии. Вполне возможно,что это связано с его титулом “Наследник пустоты(Heir of Void)” игрой слов, так как по английски “пустота/отсутствие воздуха - “void of air”. Рассматривая это, можно так же заметить связь между его троллхендлом “centaursTesticle”, и обычным способ кастрации лошадей, где перекрывают доступ крови к половым органам пока они не перестанут работать. Другой причиной улыбки на его лице может свидетельствовать ЭТОТ РАЗГОВОР, с возможным предсказанием, где Гамзи примечает для себя, что если он заставит его улыбаться “это будет самым охрененным чудом, которому он поспособствует”. Эквиус (или по крайней мере, его обреченный представитель) был замечен с двумя Арадияботами в S Рокси: Ходить во сне, где наблюдал за блуждающей Рокси. Личность Эквиус сложный и беспокойный тролль. Он твердо верит в кастовую систему по крови и считает, что нужно уважать тех, кто выше тебя и испытывать отвращение к тем, кто ниже. Он уверен, что ты не только можешь, но и обязан командовать теми, кто имеет ранг ниже твоего, и в тоже время обязан принимать и подчинятся приказам троллей более высокого ранга. Он считает, что “высококровные” должны действовать с изяществом и властью, а “грязнокровные” c грубостью и подчинением, и самое главное, “высококровные” и “грязнокровные” не должны вступать в какие-либо отношения. Любые отклонения от этих правил (например, Гамзи и действия Арадии) значительно волнуют его. Он пытается направить высококровных на путь которому он следует, но сталкивается с возражениями. Он был достаточно гениальным, чтобы построить своих собственных роботов, чтобы разрушить их в порыве ярости. Он признателен Альтернианскому искусству рисования мускултварей, изображающему очень мускулистых и хорошо одаренных зверей, показывающих свою жесткую силу. Он старается не отставать, практикуясь в аристократичности, также пробовал себя в поэзии ( в основном на тему своих жутких фетишей). Эквиус имеет склонность впадать в ярость практически из-за всего. Он по возможности старается вымещать гнев на созданных роботах, устанавливая их в “режим убийства” и выбивая дурь с ошеломляющим количеством насилия. В крайнем случае, другие разрушительные действия имеют тот же эффект, как в случае когда Арадия бросает ванну через его стены, чтобы успокоить его. Он так же сильно потеет, когда попадает в компрометирующую ситуацию или впадает при общении в яростный припадок. По его слова, он был бы гораздо опаснее, если бы не имел с Непетой мойрейл, который уравновешивает его. Эквиус чудовищно силён и имеет проблемы с контролем его силы; его прикосновения, разломанные луки, сломанные очки и его исключительно сильные ушибы лузуса из-за его легких прикосновений, - всё это злит его ещё больше. Скорее всего ему по нраву концепция доминирования: он наслаждается своей собственной силой так же, как и положением его крови, которое дает ему превосходство над более низшими по крови троллями. Тем не менее, кажется что он бы предпочел быть во власти нескольких троллей занимающих более высшую ступень, чем он сам - или любого из низов класса, который поступает с более утонченными манерами, смущающими его. Он зашел настолько далеко, что даже сделал искусственное сердце для Арадии, перекачивающее голубую кровь. Он любит игры, но только если это серьезные и важные игры с высокими ставками. Он не был заинтересован в Flarp, и запретил Непете принимать участие в этой игре. Это возможно спасло её от лузуса Вриски, который мог бы её съесть. Но в тоже время наедине с Непетой, однако, они неохотно принимает участие в более легкомысленных проделках (скорее, дуракаваляние). Взаимоотношения Большая часть сомнений Эквиуса по отношению к другим троллям связанна с тревожностью по поводу их действий выше или ниже их достоинства. Он ставит под сомнение также тролля Гамзи, который ,чья фиолетовая кровь, цвет исторически связанный со знатью, на уровень выше голубой крови Эквиуса, действует так несуразно , в то время как Арадия, принадлежащая к “наиболее крайней, самой отвратительной родословной” ведёт себя уравновешенно и изящно, ставя под сомнение практичность системы. Эквиус становится взволнованным и виноватым, когда такой высококровный как Гамзи принимает указания от него без лишних вопросов. Судя по разговору, Эквиус имеет комплекс, нестандартный фетиш, впадая в “подавленное состояние раскаяния” за его “наглость”. Желание Эквиуса “быть поставленным на место, в конечном итоге привело к его падению”. Его тяга также могла быть вызвана некоторыми разгоряченными чувствами по отношению к “высококровным”. Эквиус с легкостью мог бы спасти себя, но он был убит, решив придерживаться кастовой системы (или может сыграл свою роль выше сказанный его фетиш), вместо того чтобы спасать собственную жизнь. Эквиус настолько сильно заботиться о Непете Лейон, что настаивает на том, чтобы она играла в его команде независимо от её желания. Он ласковый, но настойчивый по отношению к ней. Каркат не согласен с ним, называя его “ещё большим мудаком, чем он сам” (хотя он говорит что-то в этом роде обо всех), но Таврос и не догадывался,что спас Непету от возможных увечий или даже смерти от рук Вриски, именно потому, что Эквиус запретил ей играть. Любопытно то, что Непета кажется тоже отвечает взаимностью, когда Эквиус говорит, что чувствует себя счастливым, понимая что и она присматривает за ним. Их отношения мойрэльные, и это возможно самый простой пример несложной тролльей романтики среди его группы. Эквиус, одержимо влюбленный в Арадию, сделал механический корпус для неё по требованию (в комплекте с искусственной страстью к нему, запрограммированной в её искусственном сердце, которое перекачивает голубую кровь (хотя это возможно была идея Вриски, как указано в досталоге), фантазируя в этом случае о том, что дав ей голубую кровь, ничто не будет ему мешать иметь с ней романтические отношения. Позже, он был расстроен, тем что Арадия стала его начальником (будучи игроком на его сервере и имея, следовательно, контроль над его физической средой), но потом стал получать извращенное удовольствие от её преобладания над ним, даже уступая ей право лидерства. Его отношения с Арадией сложны для понимания, как и вся романтика троллей, но его чувства, как правило, больше склоняются к зардевшемуся квадранту. Эти чувства взаимны. Лузус/Протогейст Лузус Эквиуса, Артур, выглядит как кентавр, но только с усами и выменем. Он служит Эквиусу в качестве дворецкого, предлагая ему холодный стакан молока, предположительно самого лузуса . Он напоминает существо из более старой работы автора, Humanimals. Он считает его одним из самых сильных лузусов среди существующих, единственным подходящим для поддержки лично его и его абсурдных сил. Хотя Эквиус и старается быть поласковее с ним, его сила вредит Артуру, что приводит к видным синякам под глазом. Артур, в соответствии с Эквиусом, лучший дворецкий из всех возможных. Артур умирает после взрыва, заставившего дом Эквиуса (в котором тогда находился Артур) обрушиться на гору камней и паутины. Позже Эквиус собрал его останки и прототипировал их. В Alterniabound было сказано, что “Призрак Артура” также умер. Тем не менее, причины его смерти остаются неизвестными. Trivia *Equius is , making him somewhat of a vegetarian, if that is even a thing on Alternia.